December Surprises
by NargleChaser
Summary: Houses are the main separation of young witches and wizards, such as Gryffindors and Slytherins, they're seldom friends and the rivalry spreaded throughout the houses since the school was set up. But who knows when they're not on the terms of Houses? They could be united, why not? DM/OC, story of Draco Malfoy the notorious Slytherin and Noelle Chorley the Ravenclaw.
1. Ch1: Niece of the Muggle Junior Minister

**December Surprises**

**A/N: Alright, I'm not much of a Draco fan and this DM/Padma/OC fanfiction is dedicated to my dear fellow Potterhead _ ._ Anyway, this is my first ever piece English fanfiction and I dare say I _do not _come up with any Mary Sue OCs since I hate them so badly. So, enjoy **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and if I own it, I would've written more about the Marauders and would get the new chapters on Pottermore quicker. Also, Fred wouldn't have died so heart-breakingly. **

**Chapter 1: Niece of the Muggle Junior Minister**

The sun was blazing softly above the Hogwarts grounds, splattering sunbeams onto the students lying idly across the fresh lawn beside the black lake, where several students were swimming in with the giant squid and Peeves zooming around, throwing StinkSnaps everywhere, screaming 'GOT YOUR CONK!' as usual.

Everything was alright, so was Noelle Chorley. She was pouring over her History of Magic essay about Emeric the Evil with her best friend Padma Patil. Ravenclaws, who always foster their bests to get best marks, were not usually spotted studying across the lakeside lawns. Her housemates were usually gathering in the Common Room or so what, but she and Padma were just not that kind of Ravenclaws. They were the more book-nerded and studious type of Ravenclaws, with curiosity to almost everything.

Noelle was special, but wasn't the kind that of in the spotlight, nor was those gossipings. She was just normal, perfectly normal, and thank you very much, she hated Cho Chang, who was a year above her and used to drag her pale-faced boyfriend around the school, 'prettily' so.

She had always supported Harry Potter and she was annoyed by the lot of Slytherins. Especially Pansy Parkinson, that dark-haired bitch, who always made fun of her red hair and freckles. '_She was just jealous of your Muggle Juniour Minister father._' thought Noelle optimistically. '_That she doesn't have one...other than a Death Eater father spending most of his lifetime in Azkaban_.'

The Whomping Willow crashed into by Harry and Ron was just so enchanting and curiosity-taking that made Noelle and Padma so interested that they missed death thrice during the years. Once they tried to sneak into the passageway beside the Willow but, very unfortunately, they got whacked into ten metres of the sky and disappeared into the skies, landed in the Hospital Wing and regained conscious a week later, with a few broken limps and a permanent scar on her arm which made Parkinson to joke more on her.

'Oi, Mudblood Chorley, what's that ugly patch on your arm? I bet not a scar!' 'Piss off, Parkinson, You stink.' Padma replied stiffly, not feeling brave. 'Not too friendly, aren't you?' 'Glad as you've seen it, just get out of the way and leave your squashed face out of the way. You stink, you really do.' Noelle pushed her out of the way and she fell onto the ground with a groan of pain, stirring dramatically to Noelle's point of view and clutched her arm. Her pansy face was even uglier after the faux-pain was twisting on it.

'Oh! My arm! It hurts! Chorley, you big mean toerag – '

'Not that old idiotic trick again, Parkinson!' Padma folded her arms and rolled her beautiful eyes. A few random first-years watching were flabbergasted. 'Your dearest Draco has played it last year and it failed since that Hippogriff thing escaped and so –' 'Pathetic, you are.' Noelle kicked Parkinson(who was still stirring on the ground) in the arm and walked away, but a shout of Filch stopped her and Padma.

'Ah ha, Chorley! Patil! Detention!'

* * *

'Darn it, not again, what've we done and has to end up with this?' Padma scrubbed the castle wall in the faint candle light and sighed. 'Try to remind yourself of some Potions essay...Snape wouldn't be so greatful to learn our essays' missing.'

'Oh dear, we left it for tonight. I'd nearly forget it, Padma! So what can we do?'

'Scrub the wall and shut your mouth.'

'Why're you being so rude?'

'That's the way I talk, people!'

'Maybe you should start you way straight ahead to St. Mungos, ' Noelle started sarcastically, stared at her best friend non-appreciatingly. 'as seen you've got some brain damage – '

'You know sometimes I really prefer you being asleep.' Padma said. 'At least you're not talking.'

Noelle went silent. This really was the way how Padma talks, but she had never expected it to be so harsh, rude, and mean.

_So what could be worse, having a _nice_ and _harmless_ best friend ?_

**A/N: And so it comes to the end of chapter one. Tada! I may get the next chapter on as fast as possible so please do review! I'll do the next faster if you do so, so review! Just type a word or few in the box and hit the little button which would make me smile so much! Thank you! **


	2. Ch2: Revengeful Ravenclaws Arising

**Chapter 2 :Revengeful Ravenclaws Arising**

Noelle watched a spider making a web during class. It was not that she didn't want to focus. Chilling breezes. Binns. Drowsy eyes. Blame them.

The lesson finally came to an end and Noelle filed out of the classroom along with her housemates and sprinted down the stairs alone to Professor Flitwick's office. Rubbing her nose, she knocked the door.

'Come in.'

She turned the doorknob and this was when she sneezed hard. She whispered a sorry and turned to her heels.

'Will be right back, professor...'

She slammed the door shut in embarrassment. Het cheeks burnt like if she stuck her face into the oven or somewhat high-temperatured. The skin might crack in heat just as her nose would have as a consequence of her rubbing it all the time. The flu was really a bad thing she could remind of as it was considered as a rather serious illness in these times. Luckily she infected no one. Not even her roommates.

She stood on the corridor and sneezed. After a minute, she headed back for the office door, when an echoing cough rung down the corridor. Which brought her attention.

Draco Malfoy stood there, right in front of her, hands folded, suspiciously looking down on her.

'Excuse me. What's your _matter_ for being here?' Noelle started.

'That's not good. You stole my line. Anyway, as you can see I'm looking for Flitwick. Step aside,_ flat-chested Mudblood_.'

'How dare you - '

'Oh, just simply move aside and everything'll be solved! Do it!'

What Noelle could still remember till dawn was that Draco Malfoy pushed her out of his way to the door and she landed on the Hospital Wing with 5 points deducted from Slytherin.

'Calm down, girl. It's just a little bruise.' Madam Promfrey checked her wound and wrapped her arm in a bandage with certain level of healing magic. Then she said thanks and headed for the Common Room in extreme anger.

'Blimey, he really did that?' It was before Anthony Goldstein sweared words that a three-year-old kid could hardly understand. Creepy-looking mop-head Michael Corner threw me a glare with all sorts of flout and pity. Padma sat quietly in the corner and flipped her pages.

'You considered on making revenge? I'm sure everyone will enjoy.' She said.

We all exchanged looks of anticipation.

'That's cool.' Anthony said.

'Brilliant. But how?' Added Terry Boot.

'You guys promise me not to chicken out, okay? Because this plan might get us all into trouble if we fell through.' Padma said. She placed her hand in the middle of the circle.

'I'm in.' Noelle raised her hand instantly and placed it onto Padma's. A beautiful smile widened on Padma's face.

'Well, me too.' Anthony said. Then Terry place his's too while Michael threw them a question look.

'What's that about?' Padma questioned.

'I wonder the time we take action.'

'We're still considering on it. Oh, wait a second.' Padma lightened with a surprise look on her friends.'Feel right on the Yule Ball? It'll be entertaining to watch him drowning in mango punch and and jelly. Let the world know Draco Malfoy by this.'

'That's why I was asking.' Michael said.'Well, I don't want to waste such a night of fun. The Yule Ball's occasional, right?'

'Then you'll miss all the fun, Michael, we'll definitely flood him in sticky punch juice and decorate Christmas pudding in his silvery-Christmas-like hair -'

'Padma, I'm sorry, but I sort of agree to Michael. I got Piper as my date and don't wanna be distracted. Sorry.' Terry apologised.

'Who, piper who? Who plays a muggle pipe - '

'Piper Prewett of Hufflepuff, Padma.'

'Oh, blimey,' Michael said. 'I still haven't got my date.'

So haven't Noelle. She was so unlike to the others around her. Indifferent, everyday bully victim, and a book worm. Even as a Ravenclaw, she wasn't smart at any place. Even Hermione Granger of Gryffindor was smarter than her. Oh, alright, back to the Yule Ball thing. She didn't really feel that anyone would be interested in asking her. Even pretty Padma's side is empty by the moment. There was no hope in her.

Padma and Noelle set off for the dinner but they soon realised the time was still early. They settled down on a bench and pulled out a book to read. But with her mind stuffed with the anger towards Malfoy and the worrisome of being unwanted on the Yule Ball, Noelle wasn't reading at all. Instead, she was staring at the word 'usefulness'.

'The best word ever to describe who I am.' She muttered.

'Wondering who you'll bring to the ball, sweetheart?' Padma raised her tone. Noelle hastily looked around and was relieved when she find the corridor empty, with only them.

'Yeah.' Noelle replied.

'Maybe we can go together.'

'What?' Noelle exclaimed, bewildered. 'Pretending to be lesbians? What the Hell? How did that surface your thoughts - '

'Calm down, I mean as friends, mate!' Padma clapped her face and turned to her. 'As you know, no one's ever gonna ask me and till this minute you're still free from grasp,' Padma said seriously as if being unwanted is a cool thing to boast about.  
'I suppose we can go as friends. I've heard that some six year girls are planning to go in packs - sorry - groups.'

'Not bad, but - wouldn't it just be too ordinary - you know, us spending our time together again, in such an occasional, different - '

'So maybe you can accost some Durmstrang or Beauxbatons boy in the library. Or the Quidditch pitch. Or elsewhere.' Said Padma, nudging her best friend suddenly.

'It's Draco Malfoy.' She said.'What're you gonna - '

Before she got her sentence finished, Noelle swiftly got to her heels and walked to Malfoy and his unpaid servants, Crabbe and Goyle. Before the big-buildeds could do anything, Noelle attempted to push Malfoy in the chest forcefully, but that was what came up to her mind before she chickened out and ended up simply staring at the Slytherin in hatred.

And that was when he started to watch her, haughtily as he was usual so.

'What now, Chorley? Hit me in the nose or what?'

Noelle swallowed and backed. Folded her arms as if it could strengthen her confidence.

'I, Noelle Deborah Chorley, wishes you to apologise.'

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
